


“What will we do now?”

by AutisticWriter



Series: Kisses (Femslash February 2019) [12]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anti-shippers don't interact, Character Death, Crying, Dangan Ronpa 3: Future Arc, During Canon, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Ficlet, Forehead Kisses, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hugs, Mentioned Naegi Makoto - Freeform, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: When Aoi and Kyouko wake up, they find Makoto dead from his bracelet. And as Aoi breaks down, Kyouko tries desperately to calm her girlfriend down and to cope with the loss of her best friend.[Kiss 12: In grief]





	“What will we do now?”

Kyouko trembles, wanting to cry or scream or just react in some way. She feels emotions like others, but she just doesn’t know how to express them.

Aoi has no such problems. Her girlfriend screams and sobs, and Kyouko longs to take her pain away.

She doesn’t want to look, but detectives have to. She kneels down beside Makoto once again, trying to forget the terror of awaking in a barricaded room only to find Makoto lying too still and not having a pulse… she tries not to look at his discoloured, lifeless face, and reaches for his arm, around which his bracelet is wrapped.

As Aoi sobs louder still and Ryouta huddles in the corner, whispering something to himself, Kyouko breathes slowly and presses the button on her best friend’s bracelet.

_Passing the fourth time limit with Kirigiri Kyouko still alive._

Kyouko gasps, staring at the flashing red characters with wide eyes. Makoto’s forbidden action was… to let Kyouko stay alive until the fourth time limit?

“Oh, God, no…” Aoi whines, tearing her eyes from the bracelet and clamping her hands over her face.

Makoto… sacrificed himself to save her. Even though she can’t process emotions very well, at that moment, Kyouko wants to curl up in ball and cry herself to sleep.

In her grief, her detective skills fail to notice the small, empty bottle by Makoto’s arm.

She… it is like the signals in her brain are being jammed. All she can think about is pain and Aoi sobbing her heart out and her best friend lying dead on the floor.

A single tear runs down Kyouko’s cheek, and she flinches. When was the last time she even cried?

As much as it pains her, there is nothing she can do for poor Makoto. So Kyouko walks towards Aoi on shaking legs, wanting to help her girlfriend. She hasn’t seen Aoi like this since Sakura’s death all that time ago. Aoi just looks broken and limp, crying and crying as saliva and mucus coat her chin and lips. Crying like this looks disgusting, but she says nothing.

All Kyouko does is cross the room, crouch down and wrap Aoi in a tight hug.

“K-Kyouko…” Aoi mumbles, her voice hitching with desperate sobs. She seems so small. “What… what’ll we do now? H-How can we go o-on without his… hope?”

Kyouko presses a firm kiss to Aoi’s sweaty forehead, rubbing a gloved hand against her back. And she whispers, “Even if he is dead, his hope won’t leave. We still have hope, and we have each other. We have to survive this game, for Makoto, and for us.”

Aoi looks at her, eyes bloodshot and puffy, and sniffs. She burrows her head into Kyouko’s shoulder, smearing her jacket with snot, but Kyouko doesn’t care. She presses a kiss to Aoi’s sweaty forehead.

“Y-You’re right,” Aoi says, and she hugs Kyouko like she can’t let go.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
